Batman (Terry McGinnis)
Summary An otherwise ordinary high-school student who recently put his delinquent days behind him, Terry's life changes when he gets on the bad side of the Jokerz, a gang that idolizes the long-past Clown Prince of Crime. He leads them out of the city (and away from his girlfriend); the chase happens to end at the gates of stately Wayne Manor, where Bruce shows the Jokerz the hard way that he can still handle punks like them...then collapses of a heart attack. After helping Bruce back into his home, Terry (in what has become a habit by now) stumbles upon the Batcave and is promptly thrown out. Terry returns home to find his father murdered, apparently in retaliation by the Jokerz. However, his father's boss Derek Powers, the man who now runs Bruce Wayne's company, shows up asking about a disk his father apparently had before his death, and not in a nice way. Realizing that the Jokerz were not his father's killer(s), Terry heads back to Wayne Manor to try to convince Bruce to help. When Bruce refuses to get directly involved, Terry steals the last Batsuit and takes off to settle things on his own. After foiling a plot by Powers to sell a devastating chemical weapon to rogue nations, Terry is accepted by Bruce to carry the mantle of Batman. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 9-A Name: Terence "Terry" McGinnis (actual/civilian name), Batman/Batman Beyond (superhero alias), "The Tomorrow Knight" (primary epithet) Origin: DC Animated Universe Gender: Male Age: 18 in Batman Beyond, 32-33 in the "Epilogue" of Justice League Unlimited Classification: Human, Vigilante, High School Student (during the "Batman Beyond" run), Member of the "Justice League Unlimited" (the 2050s version) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Super Senses (Through the "Batsuit"), Skilled Martial Artist, Moderately Skilled Detective, Expert Gymnast, Camouflage (Through the "Cloaking Device"), Gliding (Through the retractable "wings"), Flight (Via rocket-boots), Resistance to Water, Heat, Radiation and Electricity (Through the "Batsuit"), assortment of gadgets and devices, Master Planner Attack Potency: Small Building level (Comparable to Bruce Wayne in his physical prime) | At least Small Building level (Has harmed creatures, robots, metahumans with durability at least comparable to his own the Batsuit on both with physical strikes and various weapons. Terry with the Batsuit on should be vastly stronger than Bruce in his physical prime) Speed: Subsonic with Hypersonic reactions (Comparable to Bruce Wayne in his physical prime and the likes of Nightwing). Supersonic flight speed with the Batsuit Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human | Class 100 (Lifted a boulder while diving) Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Even with the mask of the advanced Batsuit off, he can take hits to the face from and also stand being choked by the resurrected Joker, who had physical prowess comparable to Bruce Wayne in his prime) | At least Small Building level (Unscathed from a building collapsing on him, being hit with directed energy weapons and explosives powerful enough to destroy a room, taken hits from the robot Ace who can casually rip apart giant machinery and devastate rooms with his physical strikes) Stamina: At least Peak Human Range: Standard melee range, several dozen meters with various gadgets and weapons Standard Equipment: Terry's "Batsuit" (It is an exoskeleton of electronic circuits, made to be malleable like clothing allowing Terry to fold it comfortably into a bag, and also able to conform into a user's physique such as forming into Terry's and Bruce's vastly different body shapes), the "Batsuit" also includes: retractable "wings" that replaces the cape, a pair of jets implanted into the boots enable Terry to add thrust to his movements, greatly increasing his speed over short distances, sensitive-touch microphones on the index and middle fingers, that permits eavesdropping through solid surfaces or at a distance. The recording can be played and downloaded into a chip. A personal communicator, used by Terry to obtain and relay information back to the appropriate parties, usually Bruce in the "Batcave", remote-kill function that can externally paralyze the suit from the "Batcave", Batarangs (he also has electric-"Batarangs" (the "wings" being blue in color; used against opponents that are vulnerable to such voltage), explosive-"Batarangs" (having a glowing red circle in the center of the bar; generates small explosions when it makes physical contact) and also special "Batarangs" connected to a cable or wire) (used to grapple onto surfaces or restrain opponents), Bat-shaped discs that can be fired from a wrist-launcher (much like shuriken), that are capable of easily penetrating through metal, electromagnetic pads in the soles of the boots for adhesion to certain surfaces, retractable claws which can be used to slice, clip, or facilitate climbing, a Cloaking Device, Grappling-guns built into the forearms, a Geiger counter (a particle detector that measures ionizing radiation), a set of bolas, enhanced visual aids that allow him to see in the dark. The visor can also serve as digital binoculars and an infrared filter. Visual from the "Batsuit" can be fed back to the main computer in the "Batcave"; it can also receive visuals from the main computer, allowing for superior tactical planning, smoke pellets, an old-fashioned grappling gun, neuromuscular amplification (able to increase Terry's physical strength by a factor of 10), wrist-mounted laser shooter, capable of melting metal and stunning his opponents, various types of explosives (such as plastic explosives, bombs and explosive pellets), launchable tracers, fire-extinguishers (in the form of either a bomb, or capsules), flexible handcuffs, a buzzsaw, incorporated into the belt-buckle, a built-in tracer to the "Batsuit", tranquillizer darts, a lock decipherer, a frequency scanner to locate hot receivers, a retractable PIN or password decipherer, in the form of a key on the right index finger, a device that can be uploaded into the "Batmobile", enabling remote piloting of the vehicle, Bugs (to gather information), a built-in rebreather, electrical discharges throughout the suit, Scanner (used to detect DNA samples), flashbang grenades, a portable bag, a recorder, a welding tool, retractable tweezers, a drug identifier, utilized by dipping fingers into the substance, a communicator (Terry can give these out to whoever needs to contact him), sensors that work as a polygraph, knockout gas pellets. In addition to his "Batsuit", Terry also has access to the fifth "Batmobile", which has been designed as a flying vehicle to fit with the Gothan City of the 2050s. It is capable of projecting a hologram of an ordinary vehicle over itself to avoid detection and suspicion. At maximum velocity, the "Batmobile" can attain speeds of Mach 3. Intelligence: While Terry McGinnis is shown to not be quite as logical, deductive or academically-acute as his predecessor Bruce Wayne, he is very "street-smart", being a former member of a street gang and an attendant of high-school, and possesses a very intuitive mind, surprising even Bruce with some of his intelligent proposals. Terry also extensively studied Bruce's old files to develop his skills at medicine, mechanics, and investigation. Though he was not formally trained as a detective, he had above-average intelligence and often made intuitive leaps that surprised his mentor, he also shares the same high devotion to the concept of justice as his predecessor. Terry is a very skilled combatant, able to frequently challenge metahumans and mechanical constructs in battle and defeat them, whether through brawn or brains. He received further training of martial arts from Kairi Tanaga, a sensei who once trained alongside Bruce himself. In the "Batman Beyond" episode "Lost Soul", Terry manages to defeat his own "Batsuit", its programming corrupted by a computer virus, using just Bruce's old utility-belt. He also demonstrates an arguably more cunning streak then his predecessor, willing to use seemingly underhanded fighting tatics and even manipulating his opponent's mindset (most memorably seen in his battle against the revived Joker in "Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker"). Weaknesses: Originally, Terry was shown to to let down his guard on the left-side of his body, leaving a rather large opening for his opponents to take advantage of. This weakness was resolved from his training with Kairi Tanaga in the episode "Curse of the Kobra - Part I". Otherwise, being a mechanical construct programmed by technology, Terry's "Batsuit" is susceptible to viral-based corruption (such as seen in the episode "Lost Soul") Key: Without Batsuit | With Batsuit Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Vigilantes Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Technology Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Cyberpunk Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Tier 9